


You Are My One And Only

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Happy Ending, I didn't know how to include the others, I tried a new form of writing, M/M, Tumblr request, a tiny bit of angst, actors!au, and not too confusing, don't know how it turned out, hope its ok, idk - Freeform, mingjun, request, rookie actor junhui, rookie actor mingyu, sorry - Freeform, there's only mingyu and jun in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Mingyu and Jun are rookie actors who hate each other, and now they have to work together. But between fights and scenes, what will they find out?





	You Are My One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> Look, tbh I don't even know what happened here, but I swear I tried my best. I had a major block with this fanfic, which it why I took so long to write it (so sorry, anon T.T) But, yeah. I hope you like it!
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

“You.”  
The boy turned around, a confused frown on his face, and Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat before he watched the boy’s face turn from confusion into understanding, then into a smirk.  
“Well, hi, Mingyu. Long time no see.”  
Mingyu glared.  
“Could have been longer. Something like forever.”  
Junhui chuckled and Mingyu huffed. He’d forgotten how hard it was to throw the boy off.  
“I see you’re still pissed at me. What was it that I did, again?”  
Asked the older. Mingyu glared harder. To be honest, he didn’t really remember when he’d started hating Jun. They’d gone to university together, and although Jun was older he was on Mingyu’s year, as he’d come from another country and had taken some time to learn the language before enrolling. And at first Mingyu hadn’t even spared the boy a glance – shut up, he hadn’t – but somewhere along the way he’d started developing a grunge against the older, and it seemed to be reciprocal.  
“Shut up, Junhui.”  
Was what Mingyu chose to say, rolling his eyes. Jun’s smirk grew.  
“Junhui hyung, no?”  
Mingyu was ready to shout at the boy or punch him when the casting director entered the room, making everyone go quiet. Instantly, Mingyu’s fury disappeared, being replaced by nervousness. He was still new in the acting world, he needed to get a part in a movie soon, before him and his previous role were forgotten. He needed that part in the movie.  
“Attention everyone, I will now announce those who have passed through to the next phase. Please pay attention.”  
Mingyu bit his bottom lip as the man started announcing the names. His heart was beating fast, pace quickening even more as the list grew bigger and his name wasn’t called. He was so nervous he couldn’t even feel pleasure from the fact that Jun hadn’t been called either.  
“Kim Mingyu,” Called the man. Mingyu sighed, absurdly relieved. He’d done it, he’d passed to the next stage. He had a chance. “And Moon Junhui.”  
And just like that his happiness went away. The man went on, thanking those who had showed up and explaining the next phase, but Mingyu could only look at the boy by his side. The boy he hated, and with whom he would have to put up with for at least two more weeks.

\--------------

Mingyu didn’t get the main role as he wanted, but he got a good one still. The next best, actually, which was the main character’s best friend. And he should have been happy, ecstatic even. And he would have been. If the person who got the role for the main character wasn’t a certain Chinese boy called Junhui.  
“Are you sure I need to take this one?”  
Insisted Mingyu as his manager pushed him towards the building where the first meeting for the movie crew would happen. He could practically hear the man behind him rolling his eyes.  
“Yes, I am sure. You need to be seen, Mingyu. Your looks make it harder for people to forget you, but not enough for you to go more than two months without doing anything. Now stop being childish and get in there. I’ll pick you up in a few hours and then we’ll go over your schedule for this week, ok?”  
Mingyu sighed, but nodded. Apparently he had no choice.

\--------------

“Cut! Mingyu, you need to sit closer to Junhui! You are best friends, you can’t be awkward like that!”  
Mingyu sighed, rubbing his temple. They’d been trying to film the scene for a while, but him and Junhui just… well, it wasn’t working. They were supposed to have a heart to heart talk while lying together on a single bed, and Mingyu could feel his body shivering just from the thought of lying so close to the older boy.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He called out, as the director rubbed his forehead.  
“Ok, take fifteen, everyone. You two, come with me.”  
Mingyu sighed. He felt guilty, although the fact that Jun seemed to be as uneasy as him made him feel a tiny bit better. They followed the director to the table were there was food for the production team and waited for the man to begin.  
“You two” started the man, pointing at them with a piece of kimbap “need to solve that tension. I don’t know what happened between you, and I don’t care, its none of my business, but I hired you because you were good, and I expect you to live up to my standards. This was your last scene for today, and I can see we won’t be able to do it right. So I want the two of you to go home. Together.”  
Mingyu chocked on his own saliva and Jun, by his side, had frozen.  
“You want us to what?”  
Asked the older boy.  
“Go home together. You two need to solve that tension, and what better way to do that than to spend some time alone together? Plus, you’ll be seen together and it’ll be good publicity for the movie. Now go. I expect you to be able to do that scene tomorrow.”

\--------------

“This sucks.”  
Complained Mingyu. He was at Junhui’s house, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. The owner of the house was sitting on the floor, playing with his cat. It was cute and fluffy, and Mingyu wanted nothing more than to kneel on the floor and play with her, but he refused to sit by Junhui. Even if it was for a cat.  
“You think I like this?” Asked the older, when Mingyu huffed for the hundredth time. “I don’t want you in my place and I don’t want to get closer to you. But the director is right, we need to get over to film those stupid scenes. So stop whining and get over here.”  
Mingyu wanted to curse at him and to refuse to move, but he knew – as much as he hated to admit – that Jun had a point. So he swallowed his pride and moved to the floor, stretching his hand to pet the cat on Jun’s lap. He was surprised when the cat allowed herself to be petted. Weren’t cats usually wary of strangers?  
“She’s cute.”  
He muttered, not wanting to praise anything that belonged to Jun, but unable to resist the cat’s cuteness. Jun chuckled.  
“She is. I’m surprised she let you pet her, though. She doesn’t like strangers that much.”  
Mingyu smirked.  
“Shows that I’m a good person and obviously better than any creepy stranger you usually bring back, Junhui.”  
Mingyu could feel Jun rolling his eyes, but when he turned there was a small smile on the boy’s face.  
“Yeah, you’re probably way better than all of those delivery man that come to my house.”  
He said, and before he could stop himself, Mingyu laughed. He immediately stopped, glaring at Jun for making him laugh when he was trying to be sulky, but the older was still smiling softly.  
“I’d never heard you laugh. At least not like that.”  
He commented, and Mingyu felt his cheeks heat up. He huffed, going back to petting the cat to hide his red cheeks from view.  
“Shut up.”

\--------------

“Cut! Good! That was good! See, you two? It wasn’t that hard, was it?”  
The director was smiling. They’d just filmed the bed scene, and Mingyu was quite proud of it. He’d managed to shoot the scene without wanting to fling himself away from the boy by his side as soon as possible, and apparently they’d done a good job.  
He got up, smiling, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jun smiling at him.  
“Good job.”  
The older said. Mingyu resisted the urge to smile brightly. Him and Jun had spent the previous afternoon together at the older’s house and, surprisingly, it had been fun. They’d talked about a lot and Mingyu couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much. Yet, in the back of Mingyu’s mind there was still a little voice telling him not to get too comfortable, so he controlled himself, only allowing a little smile to curve his lips.  
“We did well.”  
He agreed, and Jun laughed, heading towards the food table.

\--------------

From that day on, everything went well. They became more and more comfortable together, making the scenes even easier to shoot, and the director was absolutely ecstatic. That is, until the last day of shooting came.  
Everything was perfect, they did their scenes perfectly and everyone celebrated the ending of the shooting process. Part of the crew went out to eat, while another part simply thanked everyone and went their own ways. And Junhui stopped Mingyu at the door of the building.  
“Hey. I, uhn, I was thinking that we could… well, I don’t… do you wanna come over? We could get something to eat, and…”  
Mingyu almost snorted. Jun seemed so nervous about something so simple, and it was pretty funny – cute, his brain corrected, but he ignored it – to see him tripping over his words. But he didn’t snort. He didn’t know when Jun’s feelings had started being important to him, and he didn’t want to think about it, so he just nodded.  
“Sure. I miss Haru.”  
Said the younger. Jun smiled.  
“She misses you too. Nowadays the only men that show up in my door are the delivery men.”  
Mingyu smiled. Who would have thought he’d have a inside joke with Jun, one day.  
They headed to the boy’s house, and Mingyu could feel that there’d been a shift in their relationship, but he couldn’t quite name it, so he chose to ignore the feeling. He greeted Jun’s cat, Haru, and played with her for a bit, before Jun called him over to choose something for them to order.

\--------------

Mingyu knew the makeup artists were having a hard time hiding the shadows bellow his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, knowing that he’d have to meet Jun in just a few hours, months after that little… incident. He sighed, pushing the thought away. He needed to get a grip.  
“Well, I think its good now. Try to sleep more, dear, otherwise it’ll be hard to hide those circles under your eyes, ok?”  
Mingyu smiled softly.  
“Ok. Thank you, noona.”  
He said, getting up and bowing to her.  
He moved to his dressing room, where he’d have to stay until they were called for the interview, ignoring the little sign at the door, that had his and Jun’s name side by side. He wanted to keep his thoughts away from the older for as long as possible.  
Except, it seemed like it wasn’t his lucky day. He’d just closed the door when a movement called his attention and he turned, only to come face to face with Junhui. For a moment everything stopped and the only people in the world were him and the other boy. Then the events of that night after the last day of filming came rushing back and Mingyu stumbled backwards, away from Jun.  
“Mingyu…”  
Called the older boy, but Mingyu was shaking his head already.  
“No. No, I don’t want to hear. I’ve got nothing to talk with you anymore.”  
He said, walking backwards as Jun tried to get closer.  
“Mingyu, please listen to me, I…”  
“I did. I listened to you. Except you had nothing to say. Not then and not for months after that. So no, I won’t listen to you anymore.”  
Said the younger. He saw a flash of hurt on Jun’s eyes, before turning away from the boy. He half expected Jun to say something, to try to convince him, but the older only sighed and sat down.  
The two waited in silence for someone to go fetch them.

\--------------

 

Mingyu held his smile for a second longer, his arm around Junhui’s shoulder as he waved at the people in the audience with his other hand. By his side, Junhui was smiling just as wide, waving at people as well. And then they entered their dressing room, where it was only them, no cameras, people or anyone to see them. The door was barely closed before Mingyu’s smile disappeared from his face and he shoved Junhui away. The older, who had been closing the door, stumbled and glared.  
“Yah, what was that for?”  
He asked, crossing his arms. Mingyu rolled his eyes.  
“What? You like hugging me that much?”  
Asked the younger, having gone back to that approach ever since they’d met again three days earlier. Junhui huffed.  
“You’re so childish.”  
He said, walking to where his bag was, starting to gather his things. He seemed to have given up on Mingyu entirely.  
“I just don’t understand why we have to act like this.”  
Said Mingyu, angrily packing his stuff. He was tired. Promotions for their new movie had started just three days before and he was already so tired of acting as if he liked Junhui. He might be an actor, but acting constantly like that was too tiring.  
“Well, they can’t exactly just tell everyone that the two main actors of their new movie, who happen to be best friends in the movie, in case you’ve forgotten, hate each other. Its simple publicity. Are you really that slow?”  
Mingyu glared at the older boy.  
“Shut up. They don’t need to make us act like we’ve been best friends since forever to make those people believe we don’t hate each other. We could just act normal, but no, you need to be draped over me at all times.”  
Junhui sighed.  
“You tire me, Mingyu. Get out of the way, I’m leaving.”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes again, but moved as far away from the door as fast as he could. As soon as Junhui left, he sighed and lay on the couch. He had a headache. That boy always gave him headaches.

\--------------

“So, it seems like we’re done here.”  
Said Mingyu. Promotions were finally over, and it meant Mingyu could finally go home and cry as much as he wanted, without worrying about the makeup artists having to fix it, or about Jun seeing it.  
“I guess.”  
Answered Jun. He was looking directly at Mingyu, too many emotions swimming on his eyes for Mingyu to pick up on them.  
“I’d like to say it was a pleasure to work with you, but… well, it really wasn’t.”  
Jun sighed.  
“Mingyu…”  
The younger closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
“Yeah, I know, its my fault, whatever. Don’t worry, you won’t ever have to see my face again after this, Junhui. From today on you won’t ever have to worry about meeting me, you won’t…”  
Mingyu was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against his and his eyes widened. He barely had time to register what was happening before Jun pulled away.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything, I’m sorry that I let you go, I’m sorry that I didn’t try to talk to you after, and I’m sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean to. I’ve liked for so long, you have no idea. I intended to talk to you when we were in university, but I didn’t have the balls to do it, and then one day you simply started acting like I’d done something terrible to you, and I thought I’d never have a chance, so I buried those feelings, and…”  
“You… liked me?”  
Mingyu was touching his lips, trying to process what had happened and everything Jun had just said. The older boy nodded, clearly embarrassed.  
“Since university.”  
He said. Mingyu blinked. It was too much information. He blinked again.  
“Why did you let me go, then?”  
He asked. He could clearly remember that day at Jun’s house, when he’d kissed the boy and Jun had only stared at him, eyes wide and expression confused. He could remember how he’d ran away, looking behind to give Jun one last chance, and being met with nothing but the door of the boy’s house.  
“I didn’t… I spent so long repressing it. I didn’t think I’d ever meet you again, you can’t expect me to not freak out after being kissed by you.”  
At that Mingyu smiled. Jun liked him. He laughed.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe how stupid we are.”  
He said. Jun smiled, relieved, and then threw himself at Mingyu, who hugged him back.  
“I love you, Mingyu. I always have.”  
Mingyu leaned down and kissed the boy deeply, like he’d wanted to do since they were in university.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
